Shikou Zoro
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Apenas se habían vuelto a reunir que Zoro, junto a Luffy, Usopp y Sanji, fueron en busca de Z y sus nakama pero ahora el volcán había entrado en erupción y la isla de Sekan-tou estaba a punto de ser borrada de los mapas. Pero no se moverían hasta que regresaran junto a ellos. Robin no se movería hasta que regresase junto a ella... y entonces, ¿sería capaz de moverse?


**Shikou Zoro**

El volcán había entrado en una erupción provocada y aún no había señales de ninguno de sus cuatro nakama restantes. Sin noticias de Luffy, Usopp o Sanji pero, desde una zona concreta de su corazón, sin noticias de… ¡Zoro!

Desde que habían llegado a la estación del Umi Ressha no se había movido ni un solo pelo, que no fuera agitado por la fuerza del viento, permaneciendo cruzada de brazos, con la vista fija e impasible en el horizonte de aquella calle. Sabía que acabarían llegando los cuatro y si bien era posible que no lo hicieran sanos y salvos sí que lo harían de una pieza.

El tren se movió cuando lo encendieron para poder iniciar la marcha cuanto antes pero fue lo único que se movió ya que los cuatro mugiwara presentes en la estación continuaron allí de pie esperando.

―¡Rápido!― les pidió uno de los encargados de la estación―. ¿Todavía no han llegado? Si esperamos demasiado tiempo, también quedaremos atrapados por el volcán.

Nami, que se encontraba al frente junto a Chopper, sintió una dolorosa opresión en su pecho y Robin supo muy bien lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza en esos momentos. Y lo hacía pero no porque a ella le pudiera estar ocurriendo lo mismo, aunque estaba segura de que el origen de sus desasosiegos, era alguien completamente diferente pues nadie como él para provocarle tanta zozobra. El motivo era que, aunque sabía que llegarían, su traicionero corazón se descuartizaba poniéndose en lo peor porque una imagen cruzó su mente. El momento en que la vida de Zoro había estado en el mayor peligro de todos, y no era bajo la suela de Kizaru sino previamente recuperándose de aquellas heridas sufridas por mantener a su senchou con vida en Thriller Bark. Y así era porque ese momento había sido por propia elección.

―¡Urusei!― le gritó una encolerizada Robin.

Claro que esperaría porque no le quedaba otra cosa más para hacer porque no se veía capaz de imponerse a esa muchacha, ni al esqueleto viviente o incluso a la niña pequeña y el infantil tanuki.

Estaban al llegar. Este pensamiento llegó a esfumarse cuando aquella humareda proveniente del volcán empezó a cubrir toda la ciudad pero la esperanza regresó en el momento que fue completamente congelada.

El grito de alivio de Nami al ver llegar a sus cuatro nakama se vio reflejado en los otros tres mugiwara que esperaban por ellos. Sus saltos y gritos eran reflejados por Chopper mientras que Brook agitaba los brazos completamente aliviado por no haber perdido a ningún nakama más. No quería perder a nadie más.

Robin siguió allí de pie sin moverse incluso con sus nakama de regreso. Usopp cargaba con Luffy y pronto fue conducido por Nami al interior del vagón. Sanji tuvo que frenarse para evitar llevarse por delante a la pequeña bola de pelo que era Chopper y el saco de huesos que era Brook, casi los metió a patadas en el vagón.

―¿Robin-chwan?― la llamó Sanji al percatarse de que no se había movido de su lugar pero con una mirada por encima de su hombro se percató del motivo―. Marimo kenshi…

¿Una casualidad que Zoro llegase en último lugar habiendo corrido junto a sus dos nakama todo el tiempo al unísono? Llegando a la altura donde se encontraba Robin fue deteniéndose hasta que terminó caminando para entrar en el vagón.

―¿Oi, a qué esperas?― le preguntó Zoro a Robin.

Ella seguía cruzada de brazos aunque, ahora mismo, podría decirse que se estaba abrazando a sí misma como gesto de contención. Contención que finalmente fue capaz de imponerse a la calma natural e innata de Robin.

―Muévete antes de…

Zoro se quedó en silencio cuando sintió los brazos de Robin envolverlo en un abrazo y como su cuerpo se apretó contra la espalda del kenshi. Con pasos lentos terminó de entrar en el vagón acompañado por Robin que no dejó de abrazarlo en ningún momento hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ellos dos.

¿A quién podía culpar por este tipo de reacción si se trataba de algo que le sucedía a ella? Sí, es posible que pudiera culpar a su nuevo, y joven cuerpo, llenito de hormonas adolescentes que le turbaban su buen juicio. Pero la verdad era mucho más simple que todo eso.

―Zoro…

―Oroka Robin.

¿Alguno de sus nakama había sido testigo de este inusual encuentro? Era probable que la inminente explosión volcánica y la situación de su senchou los tuviera lo suficientemente distraídos, y preocupados, para no haberse dado de cuenta de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Por lo menos, o así lo aparentaba, Robin le soltó antes de que pudieran darse cuenta y preguntarles lo que sucedía con ellos dos.

Zoro se fue hasta el extremo izquierdo del vagón de cola, apoyándose contra la pared, mientras que Robin se quedó en el extremo opuesto, cerca de la entrada al vagón, justo en el punto exacto en el que había dejado de abrazar a Zoro. Este miraba de reojo, con la cabeza algo ladeada, lo que sucedía en la isla y la inminente explosión, mientras que Robin no apartaba su mirada de Zoro, ¿quién podía estarle devolviendo la mirada con su ojo izquierdo?

Una manera de ver su situación.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―


End file.
